Going to the Concert (On Hold)
by I Know U But U Don't Know Me
Summary: Jace Herondale is just another egotistical pop star, who falls for one of his fans best friends; who just so happens to hate him. (I personally do not think I am that good at summaries so just read and review.) Clace-Simabelle-Malec. Be nice this is my first fan fiction. Rated M for language and some very possible sexual content ;) AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first fanfiction. and ya I know the chapters short but i have been trying to write this for quite a long time, and i and finally updating it. YAY. So i really hope you little the beginning thing I have writen and if you like it I i will keep writing but if you don't review i won't be motivated to keep writing. So...Ya please read and review. :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Going to the Conert**

"Come on Clary! We are going to be late." The other girl screams at Clary. Obviously annoyed, she finishes putting on the last touch of makeup, and reply's. "Iz, do I have too. I mean, I do not even like his music. It's girly as shit. He literally sounds like an elephant on crack, masterb-." "Clary! How can you say those awful things about him?" Isabelle rants. "His voice is like an angel, it's so melodic." "More like melousy." Clary says in a not-so-impressed tone. "What?" Isabelle obviously confused about what she just said. "Let's just go." Isabelle says, not wanting to hear, the complaints any more. "Fine let's go." Clary replies, being dragged out the door by Isabelle.

.o0o0o0o.

"Ekkkkk! There he is!" screams a girl holding a sign that says, "Have my baby!" Clary looks around observing the not-so-new surrounding of Madison Square Garden. Having been there multiple times for bands she had interviewed, and had been drag to by Isabelle. Isabelle screams with almost everyone else there. "Ow my ears. Remind me again why I'm here?" Clary asks Isabelle over the screaming fans. "Because you're a supporting friend, who loves me, and would do anything in the world for me." responds Isabelle. "Are you so sure about that last bit?" Clary questions Isabelle. "What eve-." Isabelle gets cut off. By some random girl, in head to toe fan gear. "Hey do you want some back stage passes? My friend doesn't feel well, and I can't leave her." Isabelle speaks up right away. "We would love to," She says with a huge smile on her face. "How much are they?" "Here you can have them for free." Isabelle takes the passes, and thanks her. If Clary had not dragged Isabelle away, she was sure Isabelle would have started kissing the fan girls feet. "Oh My God. That was awesomely amazingly. . ." Isabelle trails off in disbelief. Realising to late Clary gets pulled through the crowd, banging into people, not being able to see where see is going. They finally arrive at the back stage door/gate/hole in the wall. Clary getting the lanyard slung around her neck by Isabelle, and watching as Isabelle does the same. "I can't believe I'm going to meet Jace Herondale, ekkk." Screeches Isabelle. "I am getting tired of this." Clary says annoyed. At that Jace, starts singing his newest song I Love You, But You Don't Love Me.

**Clary's P.O.V**

I quickly cover my ears as everybody in the stadium screams in excitement, except for me. God I hate Jace, although he is somewhat cute, shut up you hate him remember. How can I forget? "Isabelle please don't make me." Too late, I am now being dragged through the crowd of people swarming the back stage entrance, Isabelle's long figures surrounding my wrist. "Move out of my way!" screams Isabelle impatiently, "here are our passes." She shows the security guard and he lets us pass. "Wait, Izzy look at this," I show Isabelle the pass. "What about it?" Isabelle inquires, clearly not seeing what I'm pointing at. "It says that we _have_ to go to a private meet and greet with the band and the crew." _Shit I should not have told her. _An ear-piercing screech escapes her lips. "Shut the fuck up before I hit you over the head with that microphone." I say trying to recover from the noise. As Isabelle starts walking over to the part of the back stage you can watch the concert from, she stops in her tracks mesmerized by Jace taking off his shirt. "Keep moving you little ass wipes." a male voice says from behind us. Isabelle and I whip around at the same time, but she starts talking first. "What the fuck did you just call us you little pr-" She stops finally getting a good look at the culprit. He gapes at her for a split second, but quickly recovers. "Oh sorry, I didn't realise…" He stammers, dropping the crate he was carrying, and it lands on his foot. "FUCK!" He yells, grabbing at his foot. "Smooth move." I say. Isabelle instead of laughing and walking away she rushes to his side. "Are you ok?" she inquires. "Yeah I'm totally fine," he says, not very convincingly, trying to stand up and falling back down again. "You are clearly not fine. Here let me help you." She leans down and helps him up. "Thanks. I'm Simon." He says holding out his hand for Isabelle to shake. "Isabelle." She says in return, taking his hand and shaking it. He smiles at her, and she smiles back. I poke Isabelle in the arm to get her attention. She looks at me, coming out of her daze. "What?" "I can't believe I am actually saying this but we need to get to the back stage." "I can show you the way." Simon says smiling at Isabelle.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI. Here is chapter two sorry it took me a while. But from now on the updates are not going to be so close together. They will probably be about once or twice a week. Because 1) I have a life. LOL. No i don't. 2) i am usually very busy but i really wanted to post this. Yeah and thats about it so hope yoou enjoy. :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Jace's POV **

"Are all you guys have fun?" I yell, already knowing the answer. "YEAH!" the crowd screams. "Good." I say smiling. One of the technicians came running on to the stage. "Jace, the lights are going to burn out." "And what does that have to do with me." "We need you to take a 15 minute break or the light will burn out on stage, and the crowd won't be able to see you." He says the last part in a bored tone. Well, I guess I could use a break. "Yeah sure I need a break anyways." I say walking off the stage. "Ahh, Mr. Herondale. Everyone loved your last song it was so amazing." Says one of the people I really don't care about, tells me in way to much enthusiasm. "Thanks. . . Umm who are you again?" "Oh," the person looks down looking a little sad, but then looks up again. "I am Chuck, the new drink provider. I am also you biggest fan." He says revealing a shirt with my face on it, and a necklace just like mine. "Umm, that's great but I need to take a break." I say falling down on the couch right next to the back stage door. Haha. Big mistake, before I knew it a bunch of screaming girls swarmed me. "Ladies, ladies calm down there is enough of me for all of you." I say with the signature Jace smile on my face. Two of them faint and my feet, ahh I love it when that happened. "Frank can you take these girls away." I say to my bodyguard. He picks up the two girls that faint and ushers the rest of them out of the room. _DING. DING. _

Manager: Jc can u go to the bck stage room? Plz. Thr r ppl who bot tix 2 c u.

Me: k. but can I play vid games 1st?

Manager: u can play aftr the cncrt.

Me: k.

Well since the back stage room is right over there might as well.

**Clary's POV **

"Ok, Isabelle and . . . what you name again?" asks Simon. "Clary and I never told you my name in the first place." "Ok, Isabelle and Clary the back stage room is right . . . over . . . here!" We turn the corner to see a door that says Back Stage. "So Simon how long have you been working for Jace?" I ask. "Well, since the beginning, really. I have known him since kindergarten. We were best friends; we still are best friends, sort of. We still hang out and all, but I'm mainly his roadie now." He says in an unenthusiastic tone. "Cool, but the last part kinda sucks." I say, hearing the sadness in his tone. "Anyways, here we are." Simon says, opening the door. We all walk in and find Jace sitting on a couch with his back towards us playing MW3. "Oh my god, his here he is really here." Isabelle whispers to me. "Nice observation, Izzy." I say, in the most bored tone I have ever heard from my lips. At that moment, Jace turns around, obviously not expecting anyone. "Hey Jace. Where is everyone?" asks Simon. "I wanted to play video games, so I got Frank to get them out of here." He says getting off the couch. "Who are these lovely ladies." Jace asks winking at me. I just stand there with an _are-you-serious _face on. "This is Clary and this beautiful girl is Isabelle." Jace nods and walks over to me. He takes my hand and brings to his lips. As he is about to place, his lips to my hand I pull away. "Yeah no, I am not one of crazy insane fans. I am here because of her. She made me come here." I say pointing at Isabelle. "Oh." Jace says looking a little disappointed. Only for a split second then it disappears just as fast as it came. The only reason I noticed is that I have seen it in many of the people I have interviewed. I also learn body language from my mother, she's a detective, but in her spare time she paints. I don't really know my dad though, he left us when I was 6 months old for a two bit tramp named Sheryl. Anyways, let us get back to the story. "Hey, mind if I play." I say pointing at the TV. Jace smiles at me, and replies. "Yeah, sure go ahead." "Thanks." I say, walking towards the couch and jumping over the back of it. I grab the controller from the coffee table and start playing online. Jace comes up behind the couch and says. "Hey you're pretty good at this, for a girl." "Oh, you did not just say that. Well why don't we see who's better verse me, unless you're scared." I say. "Is that a challenge?" "What do you think?" "Hand me the other controller." He says, clearly determined to beat me. "Thus we begin." I say.

"There is no way you are that good." Jace says in disbelief. "Well I have an older brother who is obsessed with MW3, so that should explain everything." "Well I have to get back on stage. I guess I'll see you after the show at the after party." Isabelle had been talking to Simon the whole time, and finally clicks into what we were talking about. "After party, what after party. I want to go to the after party." She says, being a little too loud and enthusiastic. "Ok we'll meet you here after the concert." Says Jace, with his stupid yet somewhat cute smile, shut up you don't like him. "K, whatever bye." I say trying not to show how much I want to go, and doing it like a pro. "Ok, see you later, Isabelle." Simon says. "Bye, Simon." Isabelle replies. The two boys leave the room. "OH MY GOD! We are going to Jace's after party. Eeeeeeeek." Isabelle screams. God, I'm getting really tired of all this screaming. "Do you want to verse me?" I ask Isabelle obviously knowing the answer. "Are you kidding me, Clary? I am totally texting Magnus about this." "Ok, whatever I'll just play by myself." I mumble to myself. The games logs on after shutting off.

Logging on to: _The-Stud'_s account.

You have got to be kidding me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. I really want to thank all the people who reviewed it is very much appreciated****. Sorry this took a little longer than i expected.**

**Ok so i want to get some stuff strait. 1) this takes places in the summer. 2) Clary is 17 years old. she works for a news paper and wants to be a journalist. 3) Jace is 18 years old. He is a singer-song writer. he got discovered. . . well you will find this all out maybe in a few chapters. **

**Ok so that's pretty much it. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own the mortal instruments, unfurtunatly. :( **

**Claimer: this is mine i own the personalitiy, of my fan fiction characters. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Clary's POV **

"You are starting to like him, aren't you?" Isabelle asks. "What, are you serious Iz? Me, like that . . . that walking blob of ego." I say, clearly not convincing enough. "Jace is not a blob. He is lean and hot and muscular and . . ." Isabelle does this _I'm-not-in-the-real-world-anymore-I'm-surrounded-by-thoughts-of-Jace _look, which kind of freaks me out. To get her back to the real world, I snap my figures in front of her face making her instantly snaps out of her reverie. "Hey, I can't agree until I see." I state.

"Oooh, you want to see his abs don't you. I bet if you ask nicely, he'll show you." She says.

"I don't want to see his fucking abs. If you drop this subject, I will let you chose an outfit for tonight." I say, just wanting her to shut up. Shit what have I done? "Oh my god, yay this is going to be fantastic. You are going to love your dress." She says rather knowingly. "Dress? No, no, no I am not wearing a fucking dress."

**Jace's POV**

"So, what do you think of Clary?" asks Simon. "She's cool I guess." I say. Can't let him know I think she's fucking hot. "Dude, do you really think she's that hot?" asks Simon. Just realizing I said that aloud. "Shit."

"Jace, it's fine. Clary is pretty hot, but I like Isabelle she is pretty cool and amazingly beautiful." Simon says, almost starting to drool, and then he suddenly snaps out of it and says. "But seriously you should ask her out."

"I can't, Simon. You saw the way she acted, she doesn't like me."

"You are crazy." Simon says, trying to cheer me up. Oh look at that is not working. "Jace, everything will be fine. Trust me."

"Fine, I trust you." I say, in confidence. Wait what am I trust him with. Shit. This is going to be a disaster.

.o.O.0.O.o.

The concert is finally over. Yay! Simon and I walk down the hall to the back stage room to go get Clary and Isabelle. _Knock, Knock, Knock. _I hearing from behind the door, worried I open the door to see Clary still on the xBox and Isabelle texting. The yelling I heard was Clary saying. "Seriously Jace, do you really need to knock." Then she starts yelling at the game. "Die, die, die you fucking piece of shit." She yells.

"Are you playing on my account?" I ask. "Yup, and seriously _The-Stud_ you couldn't come up with anything better than that?" she replies, trying not to laugh her head off.

"Hey, _Stud-Muffin_ was taken." I smile, at her intensely bored face. "So, anyways are you guys ready to go?" I ask, just wanting to stop the potential awkwardness. "Yes, let's go." Isabelle says. "Wait, are we taking a limo?" asks Isabelle.

"Yes, we are." Simon replies to Isabelle's question. Isabelle smiles at him and he smiles back. They would make a cute couple. "Shall we." I say to Clary, holding out my hand to help her up from the couch. Instead of taking my hand, she just gets up. Uhg, what will it take with this girl.

"Oh my god, this limo is like really big." Isabelle exclaims. "Yes, yes it is." Simon says, smiling. If his smile were any bigger, it would be taking up his whole face.

"Here you go." I say opening the door to the limo for Clary. She mumbles thanks under her breath. I get into the limo, followed by Isabelle and Simon. "So where is this after party going to be?" Clary asks. "It's going to be at pandemonium, we rented the whole club." I say, trying to impress her with no avail. "Hey could we stop at my house before we go? I need to get something." Clary asks.

"Yeah, sure. Where is it?" Simon asks, so he could tell the driver. Clary tells Simon, who tells the driver. We are then on our way. We soon arrive in front of Clarys house, Clary and Izzy get out of the limo and walk up to the stairs, Clary opens her door and walks in.

10 minutes go by, Isabelle and Clary walk out of the house. Simon and I are waiting outside, leaning on the side of the limo. My jaw almost drops to the ground seeing Clary. She is wearing an amazingly fitted dress with black and silver sequins, in strips that come up to her mid-thigh. "Jace, close your mouth you're going to catch flies." Clary says. I smile and close my mouth. Clary and Isabelle get into the limo, followed by Simon then I get in last. "Y-you look amazing." I stutter, too clary. Shit, why does she have this effect on me? I have been with tons of girls, and I have never felt like this. "Um, thanks." She says, in return, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. I smile at this.

"What are you smiling at goldy locks?" She says, in a defensively playful way. Simon breaks out laughing, followed by Isabelle then Clary. Soon all of us are laughing. Clarys laugh is so cute. "Hey, can you pass me a cola?" I ask Clary, who is sitting right next to the mini bar. "Sure," she passes me the drink, and continues talking. "Why do you only have pop and Gatorade?" she asks.

"Because, once I got drunk in the limo . . . and . . . stuff happened." I say, kind of embarrassed. "Oh, I remember that. Ah, good times." Simon says, smiling to himself remembering what had happened. "I'm not even going to ask." Say Clary.

Thank God, she doesn't want to know. Ok, so a few months back Simon and I, drink a little bit too much and we went to a strip club. The paparazzi found us. Well it was all over the internet and the tabloids. After that, my manager had all the alcohol taken away. Yeah, I know it doesn't sound that bad but my manager, my mom and my dad got really pissed off.

"Hey, we're here." Simon says, as the limo driver opens the door for us to get out.

I hear a gasp and I turn to the direction it came from. Clary had gasped. Her eyes were wide and glazed with tears.

* * *

**Hehehe. Bit of a cliffy there. :D you won't know who it is until friday. :P Remember read and review. :) Well, see you all then.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I'm back. this one i wasn't sure what to do with it. Yeah, yeah I know it's short but it was kind of hard to write this one. i would have had it done on friday but stupid the procrastonating desease took ahold of me. **

**I don't know why but i want to tell you what funny thing happened today. In gym class we had to do squar dancing, and I had to dance with this really short guy. Like I'm 5'5" and he was probably 4'11" or something like that but it was really awkward. Ok enough about my day because i am probably boring ou so any ways here is your *cough *cough my new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything about the mortal instruments.**

**Claimer: this is mine, and i own all the personalyties portraid in this fanfiction. :P **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Clary's POV**

He was right there in front of me. Tears filled my eyes. I get out of the limo and start running towards him. He embraces me. He holds me tight. "I missed you." He whispers to me.

"I missed you too. When did you get back?" I ask, pulling away.

"I just got back this morning," he says in a calming tone and continues. "I wanted to surprise you at home but mom said that you were at a concert. So I called up a friend to ask were the after party was being held, and I came here." He says.

I feel a presence behind me. I turn to see Jace. He looks some-what sad for a reason I don't know.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" Jace asks.

"Jace, this is my brother Jonathan. He just got back from the army this morning." I say trying to blink the tears out of my eyes not wanting Jace to see me like this. Jace takes Jonathans out stretched hand, and shakes it.

"Ah, so you are the one who taught this girl how to play C.O.D so well." Jace says laughing. Jonathan laughs along with him.

Isabelle comes running up behind me, and tackles Jonathan, while screaming out his name. "Hey Izzy, how have you been?" He asks putting Isabelle down.

"I'm fine. When did you get back?" Isabelle asks. Jonathan laughs at the repetitiveness.

"Like I told Clary, I got back this morning." He says.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but shouldn't we be getting inside." Jace says. We walk through the door into pandemonium. Lights are flashing everywhere. People are dancing. Music is blaring. I walk up to the bar leaving the others.

"Can I have an iced tea?" I ask.

"Sure, sweetie." The bar tender says. Whose name was apparently Dar.

"Hey there girly. Why did you just leave us? I wanted to catch up a bit. Ask a few questions. Like who is that guy you showed up with?" Jonathan asks, being all big brotherly.

"I was just going to get a drink," I say in response. "and 'that guy' is Jace. You know that really annoying singer."

"Ah, so you're going for rock stars now, huh?" he asks jokingly.

"Here's your drink miss." Dar says.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" I ask.

"This ones on the house." She says, winking at me. I smile back. Jonathan and I start making our way back to the rest of the group.

**Jace's POV**

"Jace, you seriously have to ask her to dance." Simon says.

"There is no way in hell am I going to ask her to dance when her brother is here." I say. Clary and her brother, Jonathan has already started to walk back from the bar.

"You are so lame." Simon says to me. He then turns to Isabelle, and asks. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." She smiles and walks off with Simon.

"Hey Jace." Clary says.

"Hey." I say, I little bit melancholy-ish. I was just about to ask her to dance when some random guy, wearing tight jeans and a shirt that made him look somewhat gay. Hey, I'm not homophobic or anything I'm just saying.

"May I have this dance?" he asks bowing slightly and holding out his hand. No surprise she takes his hand smiling goofily at him, then at Jonathan. She leaves with the annoying guy.

"So, you like my sister? 'Cause it's totally cool, but if you hurt her in any way I will track you down and kill you. Other than that, you should totally ask her to dance." Jonathan says. I would never ad might this but he rather scares me.

"Um. . . I don't know. I would ask her to dance, but she could probably turn me down." I say looking down.

"Jace," he says putting his hand on my back, "you have to do this. If you're afraid of rejection. . . I will tell you this; Clary likes you. She thinks you're funny and cute and all that other stuff. Seriously, Jace you have to ask her. That guy Clary is dancing with is Magnus, and he's gay." I couldn't help saying _I knew it, _in my head.

"Ok fine I will." I say walking over to where Clary and Magnus are dancing. I tap on Magnus' shoulder. He turns around and says.

"Sure took you long enough." I laugh to myself. The song changes to a slow song, thank god. I take her hand and bring her close to me. Unfortunately the stupid me came through and put my hand on her butt. She pushes me away with a disgusted look on her face. Before I can say anything, she slaps me and walks over to Jonathan. Clary and Jonathan walk out the door. Closely followed by Isabelle, who turns around and give me the middle finger.

"Nice going dumb shit." Simon says, smacking me upside the head.

"I really blew it, didn't I?" I say looking down at my feet.

* * *

**Haha. i know, i know your probably thinking _you can't stop there. _ but to bad, so sad. i would actually be happy to get maybe a. . . i don't know some ideas, maybe but what ever.**

**Bya, I Know U But U Don't Know Me (haha my pen name is so long) out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok dont kill me. i am so so so sorry that i didnt update but i have beenn so freaking busy. ok that is true and a lie. i was busy before the new year cause of family, cristmas, boxing day, and new years eve stuff. and i was super busy at the begining of the year because i had a huge project due and then another huge project and i am amazed i could finish this chapter because i have mid term exams soon and i should really be studying but I'm procrastonating just like i did with this story but now its up so here hope you like it. **

**New A/N:**

**Ok so I got a review saying that I should reread my chapter because there were a few mistakes. I realised that last night when I read it to see if it was okish. But in my deffence it was in the morning that i wrote practically all of that. So thank you who ever you were I appreciate it. AND I wanted to thank everyone for your amazing support luv you guys. This is edited.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Clary's POV**

"I know slapping him was a little much." I say, being annoyed with myself.

"Yeah, but still, he deserved it." Isabelle says.

_I know I am being a bit irrational, but still it's not like I should let him do that. We just met. _

"Anyways, he'll probably just find someone else." Isabelle says.

"Yeah you're probably right. He is a singer after all; there are a million girls he could date." I say, looking out the window of my brother's car.

**o.O.0.O.o**

"Why, why, why," I say, banging my head against the wall of the men's bathroom, "I am such an idiot."

"Jace, there are other girls out there, and plus you just met her." Simon says, trying to reassure me.

"Well, fuck my life." I say.

"Dude, what was so special about Clary? She is just some girl. Nothing special. You don't even know her." I glare at Simon for saying that.

"Simon, she is not just some girl she's cool, she's nice, she's. . ." I trail off not know what to say, "You're right I don't know her." I say, feeling like shit.

**1 week later: C**

"Clary, can you please come here." My annoying boss says, in his I'm better then you voice.

"Yes, Mr. Garoway? What can I do for you?" I ask putting on a fake smile, to convince him I actually like this stupid summer job at this stupid newspaper that does nothing, and is a total waste of time. I convince him.

"I need you to do an interview." He says.

"Ok, who am I interviewing?" I ask.

"Jace Herondyle, is that how you pronounce it? On the other hand, it could be Herondale." He couldn't figure it out.

"Herondale." I say, not much above a whisper. My week just keeps getting better. My car broke down. My cat is sick. I really hate my job. They never use my stories. The pay is crap, and now they are making my interview Jace fucking Herondale. Just, great. Just fan-fucking -tastic.

"Ok, thank you Clary. It was really starting to bug me. I just sent you the info for the interview." He says as I walk out of the room.

I walk back to my tiny, cramped shit of an office, and look at the text Mr. Garoway just sent me.

**Interview: Jace Harondale at Taki's diner at 7:00. DON'T SREW THIS UP**

Well I guess there go my plans of staying home and watching Casablanca for the 20th time.

I open my office door and go to the elevator. Guess who I find in the elevator? Isabelle? No. It's Simon.

"Clary, I'm glad I caught you in time. Ummm…ok this is a bit awkward asking you this, but does Isabelle like flowers or chocolate?" he asks. _Aww, so adorable. Young, awkward love. _

"Yeah, she does. Her favorite flowers are lilies and her favorite chocolates are hedge hogs." I say in a monotone voice.

_DING _

"This is me, bye." I say, half running out of the elevator.

I get to my door, and unlock it. The first thing I see is, all my clothes thrown every where. I walk in cautiously. I walk into my bedroom to find Isabelle going through my closet.

"Isabelle Lightwood what the hell do you think you are doing." I yell. She jumps in surprise.

"Oh my god. Clary you scared me."

"I scared you? I come home to find my apartment practically trashed, and I scared you?" I say angrily.

"Clary I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out 'cause I have a date with Simon to night and I have nothing to wear. So I came here." She says looking down at her feet.

"Are you kidding me you have the biggest closet in New York. What about that new dress you bought 2 days ago?" I ask.

"Clary, you are a genius." She says running out of the room. "Thanks."

"HEY! What about my apartment, and you're gone. Damn it." By the time I finish cleaning up all my clothes it's 6:47.

"Shit." I curse myself for ever letting my mom give her a key.

**A/N: Her mother is on a business trip.**

I grab a black shirt off the ground, put it on, I grab my purse and run out the door.

Thank god taki's is only 5 blocks away. I get to the diner just on time. There he is, with his stupid blond hair and his stupid golden eyes.

As I open the door, the bell over it rings. Jace looks at me, his eyes growing so wide I thought they might pop out of his head. That would be a sight to see.

I walk over to him and plop down across from him.

"Before you say anything this is business only." I say, starting the recorder. "So Jace, how long have you been singing for?" I ask. He looks at me dumb founded, but then recovers looking at the recorder.

"I have been singing since I was 8 years old." He says.

"So you've been singing for 9 years." I say as a fact.

"Yes."

"Do you have any new songs you've been working on lately?" I ask, maybe I just wanted to know if he wrote a song about me, hah of course not.

"Actually yes, I have it's called-." He gets cut off by Kealie our waitress.

"Hi there, can I get you anything to drink?" she asks me, as I fumble to turn off the recorder.

"Umm….I'll just have an iced tea." I say. She nods and walks away.

"So Clary, can we talk?" he asks.

"We are talking." I say.

"I mean about what happened. I mean, I only touched your ass which is not a big deal, and you didn't have to slap me, and, and… and I don't know." He rambles.

"Jace, I know I over reacted, and to be honest I don't really care that you grab my butt. But my brother was there, so it was just weird." I say

_**RING RING RING**_

Jace's phone goes off.

"Sorry, I have to take this." He says, walking outside.

After a moment Jace walks back in with a scared look on his face.

"Isabelle and Simon are in the hospital." He says, throwing 10 bucks on the table and we run out the door.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun. i know it's unfair to end it here with the whole not updating for along time thing but i need to get out and study and have food. so don't hate me. bye**

**- Me ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my ever so amazing people. I am so so so sorry i haven't updated in forever but here it is. there is no excuse for not updating, I was just to lazy and i didn't know what to write but now I have some time to not be lazy so here it is i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Clary's POV**

The bright lights burn my eyes as we walk into the hospital. Jace runs up to the front desk, me following close behind.

"Where are they? Where are Simon and Isabelle?" Jace asks, practically yelling at the woman behind the desk. I look around the room, remembering the last time I was here. Last year around Christmas time, I had "abdominal" pains for a few days. My mom got really scared thinking I had appendicitis, because her sister died of appendicitis. Every time I think of hospitals my arms ache, from all the needles they stuck in my arms.

"Sir, please calm down." She says, looking annoyed. Like she could be doing something better then talking to crazy, sick, drunk people. "What is your name?"

"My name's Clary and this is Jace." I say, before Jace can get all crazy again.

"You must be looking for Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis." She says. Jace's eye almost bugging out of his head, yet again, he starts yelling at the women behind the desk.

"Oh, what tipped you off? The fact that I just said their names." he yells at her once again.

"Jace, calm down." I say, putting my hand on his arm. "Sorry, but could you just tell us what room they're in?" I ask, just wanting to get this over with.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but since I don't want your boyfriend yelling at me again. . ." She says, as I try to interject that he is not my boyfriend, with no avail. She leans closer to me, whispering in my ear. "They are both in room 214, but you didn't hear it from me." She looks at me as if I am going to tell someone.

"Thank you." I say, taking Jace by the arm and dragging him through the doors. We walk up to the door, that the woman said was theirs. Jace looks at me, than opens the door. Simon is there by Isabelle's side. My eyes widening as I rush to Isabelle's side. Isabelle's right arm and right leg had a cast. Her head was bandaged and so was her ankle. My eyes filling with tears, I look up at Simon and ask him what happened.

"We were in my car. Driving to the restaurant and some idiot ran the red light and smashed into us. I only hit my head but Izzy . . . she wasn't so lucky." He says, with a look of regret on his face. Jace walks up beside Simon, patting him on the back.

"Simon, it wasn't your fault." Jace says.

"Yes it was. We could have gone down a different street. We could have just stayed in. We could have gone anywhere, but we just had to go down that stupid street." Simon says, starting to panic.

"Simon, calm down. She will be fine." I say trying to reassure him. He stands up giving me a hug. He starts to cry. "It's ok. Everything is ok." I say rubbing his back.

**Jace's POV**

He looked so sad sitting in the seat next to Isabelle's bed. Tears ran down Clary's cheeks as she pulls away from Simon and looks down at Isabelle. Isabelle's eyes flutter open.

"How bad does my hair look?" Isabelle asks. Clary's eyes fill with even more tears then before.

"You look beautiful, and the dress looks great." Clary says with a sad smile.

"Don't try and lie to me bitch. There's a mirror right behind you, but you were right about the dress." She says smiling, then wincing with pain. "Fuck my arm hurts, and my leg, and my head, and my ankle, and everything. That is the last time I am every letting you drive Mr. Lewis." She says with a smile, winking at Simon, who didn't look too happy about the comment.

"Next time you guys are walking, in bubble wrap, and with helmets, and knee pads, and elbow pads." I say. "When I got the call my heart almost leaped out of my chest. If it did you would be paying for my heart bill." I said.

"Fine, we'll walk but none of the other stuff. I don't want to look like a total freak." Isabelle said.

"Is your mom coming to see you?" asks Clary. Looking genuinely concerned about fine she was or not.

"No, she's off in Paris with her new boyfriend. She's just too damn busy to come and get me." Isabelle says. She looked pissed off. I would be to if my mom was off with some guy. "Alec's going to come and pick me up. It's good to have him looking out for me. Especially when bitch-mom will not come up for air long enough to pick me up from the fucking hospital."

"Okay, Izzy calm down. It's a good thing she's not coming to pick you up. Remember last time, when she came to pick you up from the recital, and ended up having sex with your teacher in the bathroom." Clary said, making a gagging noise in the back of her throat. That would be very disgusting.

**Beep. Beep. **Went Clary's phone. I guess she got a text.

"Shit, I have to go my mom just got home, she's wondering where I am and I defiantly can't tell her _I'm _in the hospital. So I got to go." She says rushing to the door. "I'll see you later, and Iz, be careful." She leaves out the door.

"Hey Simon," says Isabelle in a flirty voice. "can you please with a cherry on top give me my phone back?" Simon's cheeks go slightly red. Wow Simon seriously. He swallows hard, trying to hide the obvious boner. Jeez, he's weak.

"Um. . . you know what to doctor said you are not allowed to used it 'cause it gives off radiation or some shit like that." He says in response.

"Aw, come on Simon, I'm hurt and I'll give you a-"

"Okay, I'm leaving before this gets weird." They both look at me wide eyed as if they forgot I was still in the room. I get out of the room and I get hit by something that feels like a brick wall. I look up and see an angry face.

"Watch where you're going douche bag." He says, then looks at me a little closer and starts to freak out. "Oh my god, you are Jace Herondale. I love you. I mean I love your music. I mean my little sister loves your music." He says, gaining his tough guy act back.

"Yes I am. The one, and only. I think. And I would love to sign whatever you want but I can't 'cause I have to catch up with my. . ." What is Clary? She's not my girlfriend. And she's not just another fangirl. She's. . . oh whatever I'll just call her my girlfriend it's won't be long until she totally falls for me. "Catch up with my girlfriend. Bye." I say, half running out the door. As I walk out the door I see Clary kissing some guy with ink black hair and was about my height. Before I knew it, I was running in a blind rage to the back exit. I could faintly hear a voice calling me but I ignored it. I don't remember anything after that.

* * *

**What? i know, so not fair but i have lots of ideas now so expect one soon. maybe. hopefully. just stay tuned for the next episode. lol. idk. **

**-iknowyoubutuontknowme :P**


	7. AN

**Hi, my fellow fanfiction obsessors. I would like to apologies for not update in a long long time i just don't feel like writing lately. So i **

**would like to say to you guys that i am going to be putting this story on hold. i need to work on my school work and i have been writing **

**a real story, not just fanfiction. i am going to be editing the first few chapters and go though the other ones just incase they have bad **

**grammer. which im sure they do because i am always too lazy to reread them. so, sorry for all this.**


End file.
